tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Duncanjustin
Hey Duncanjustin, Can you go to my blog and pick your team....i need you to do so......Who Am I? Who Am I? Who Are You? 00:24, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Duncan justin you need to pick two more people. since you won reward first, you get to pick your whole team right away....so pick two more people:)¿Aimers? You Gotta Love Those Upside Down Question Marks 00:54, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Danny... I'll join you in an alliance but we act like were not on Total Drama Musical... ok. So we can work against Mech and Gerry- Phyneo DJ, please.... Vote out Frosti.... C'mon we're friends. Don't get me out. Sunslicer2 That rat! I fake-agree to an alliance with him and this is how he repays me?'' 00:44, October 8, 2010 (UTC)'' I've never been mad on this wiki ever! I'm just playing my evil, selfish, heartless, cruel, very annoying character Mech! Onna take home the cheddar, we're gonna be all smiles! XD Lucky number6th best editor 03:19, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Yup...but trust me, Mech has had a LOT worse. XD Anyways, I have two minds. My camp mind-for camps and my characters. And then there's my wiki mind, as a user, doing blogs, making digs, etc. And that mind is never mean! Lucky number6th best editor 03:23, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Sure I'll be Chef... whats the camp called Total Drama Sports or something like that? Phyneo Say Can I be q contestant too Phyneo It's against the rules to advertise. It's okay, but if I catch you advertising again I'll have to report you to the admins TDM Hey my Total Drama Million camp is up just search Total Drama Million Codmister22 23:15, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok ill be there Duncanjustin That's my name don't '' 01:28, October 10, 2010 (UTC) The first challenge is up-Codmister22 Thanks!!! I like your Mike as Duncan too!!! Lucky number6th best editor 02:12, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't really care...I like when my characters do random stuff. >:) Lucky number6th best editor 01:20, October 14, 2010 (UTC) AD I was just telling them because it was for people in the last. America Trip Don't worry... YOu will be back in the game... I picked random numbers and 3rd out would be back in game later... so Stay watching to see when your back... keep it a secret-Phyneo I plan to have you back in 3-6 episodes (days) so don't worry about it-Phyneo ACTUALLY my extented family is from Rusia. Elis Island. I AM KATE!HERE ME EDIT! 20:46, October 17, 2010 (UTC) VOTE OFF HEATHER ROCKS IN AIMERS'S EDIT GAME!!! I WANT TO WIN! PLEASE! Doesn't matter anyone can vote...Sunslicer2 ''Darkness traps all. '' 03:45, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Yep.... Go Politoed! Sunslicer2 ''Darkness traps all. '' 01:24, October 26, 2010 (UTC) TDS (teams) Sophie: team 1 Dannt: team 1 Team 1 Youre2490-Ryan-Lanette Courtney-Heather rocks Team 1![[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| '''shooting stars!']] 00:42, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Cupcake- Poppyseed56 Why was Lanette swiched to the other team? Sorry if you take it personal about my characters getting mad at Danny. We are friend Yeah. A charater. Like this: Black hair with streaks all rainbow, black tank top, black skirt with a rainbow belt, black combat boots, blue eyes. One verson of this girl rocking out with her iPod and a microphone and another just normal. If you can't its ok. :) HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 04:50, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Anyone. I don't really care. HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 05:00, November 1, 2010 (UTC) The others. It's not really what I had in mind. But I can always ask someone else. :) HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 05:27, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Long black hair with rainbow streaks. Like one streaks red, ones orange, ones yellow, etc. HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 05:31, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, man! Did you MAKe that? HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 05:44, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Come to Total Drama Sports...XD HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 01:35, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Maybe...HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 01:57, November 2, 2010 (UTC)